Confused Feelings
by TryRunAgainstTheWind
Summary: Hiccup always knew he liked Astrid, but his emotions take a more lustful turn, for the both of them. Innocent enough. Rated T to be safe. More apropriate pairings for the other charachters too.


**Hey :) this is my first HTTYD fanfic, so I don't really know what its like :P **

**Ok, well here's the first chapter (in Hiccup's POV)  
**

* * *

The day was dry and stale. The sun shone wanly through the clouds. It looked like snow was coming, seeing as there were greyish clouds bunched together. Yup, sleet or snow.

The Christmassy atmosphere was coursing through Berk. Yes, that's right. Vikings _do _celebrate Christmas. The normal presents I would receive were hammers, axes, and sometimes, horrible itchy jumpers. My father didn't have a notion on what do give a fourteen year old, awkward, clumsy, weird boy. I would rather a new notebook or something.

I yawned and fell out of bed. Almost immediately, there was a dull, loud thumping outside the door.

"Toothless! I'll be out in a sec." I groaned. I could hear Toothless grumble quietly to himself. I pulled on clean clothes and stumbled outside to my dragon.

"Hey bud. How are you?" I rubbed him in between his eyes. He purred contentedly, the noise making my hand vibrate.

"Morning Hiccup." A buttery voice interrupted my petting.

"Hey Astrid. I was just about to call for you," I answered her piercing eyes.

"Oh really?" there was a hint of delight in her voice. The rest was nonchalance.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to fly with me." I said.

She contemplated my offer. "Ok. I'd love to." She flashed me a dazzling smile and let out a painfully loud whistle. I looked to the sky. Her dragon was just a dot in the sky, but in the space of twenty seconds, was swooping to the ground, causing a dust storm.

For some unfathomable reason, her hand slid to my shoulder, by the thick leather armour of my flying gear, and traced down my arm. My heart beat unevenly in my chest. Her fingers brushed the freckly skin of my hand. She finally pulled her hand away and jumped onto her turquoise dragon.

"Race you!" she shouted in glee. I grinned and mounted Toothless.

"Go boy, after her." I urged. He needed no more encouragement. Toothless took off at a petrifying speed. I gripped the saddle with both hands, my knuckles white. We had already passed them out.

"Hey! Not fair." Astrid shouted above the wind whistling in my ears. I turned my head slyly over my shoulder and let out a cheeky smile of victory. Her face turned determined. I looked back at Toothless and I felt a jolt in his flying.

"Oi! That's cheating!"

Astrid had steered her dragon into Toothless' belly, bumping us in our tracks. Now they led the way. I could hear the tinkling of her giggle fading into the clouds.

"Oh for God's sake…" I muttered. The sleet was coming down on us. My hair was plastered to my forehead. "Up, Toothless."

I changed gears for a vertical flight. We blasted through the thick clouds until we reached a calm wind. Astrid had obviously thought of the same idea, as I could see her only a few metres ahead of me.

"Watch out!" I shouted and I shot past her. Toothless chuckled. Our laughter could have been heard from Berk. We hurtled down towards a sparse field. Toothless opened his wings to land.

"It's a draw." I panted.

"No way, I so won that!" Astrid argued playfully. We bantered, our spirits still high from the exhilarating flight. It was so much better flying with friends; I used worry that I'd kill myself by falling off mid flight.

We sat near a river. I was skimming rocks against its surface.

"That's for lying." Astrid punched my arm. I winced to myself, making a pained face behind her back. She then took my chin and kissed my mouth. It wasn't like the last times though; my blood raced, my pulse hammered in my ears, and my heart thundered. I kissed her back gently, parting our mouths cautiously; scared she wouldn't want me too. My worries were unnecessary.

I realised then, that this was not unusual behaviour. We were almost fifteen, and as teenagers, it was normal to kiss like this.

I don't know how long we were kissing, but Astrid eventually pulled away. Her face was slightly flushed and her eyes were bright.

"W-what was that for?" I stammered.

"For being you." She smiled tentatively. I could feel the blush creep into my cheeks.

"Thanks…," I whispered, pausing. "Same to you too." I got up off the dirty grass and motioned to Toothless.

Astrid went back to her headstrong, stubborn, but playful personnel. We flew back to Berk by about midday, and I bid her goodbye. I would be seeing a lot more of Astrid in the future.

I hope.


End file.
